


Nock. Draw. Release.

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: QuietAlec has always found his one escape through archery. Especially after visits from the Clave's envoy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Nock. Draw. Release.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! NvrLndBoi here! o/
> 
> This is for the HM500: Quiet Prompt 
> 
> No Beta. The original picture is taken from the TV show it is not my property nor do I claim it to be. The edits done to it are my own though. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Alec stared down at the tree that held the wooden targets. The archer notched another arrow on his bow before drawing the string back to his anchor point. He lined up his shot before letting loose with ease. 

**_Thunk._ **

The arrow’s point found the carved bullseye, fitting itself between two of the archer’s previous arrows. 

He had been at this for a few hours. He could feel his muscles crying for a break as his hands began to blister from his grip on the riser. 

If only his mind would follow suit. He had sat through another Clave envoy meeting. They came as they usually did, believing they were going to be the one to finally reign in the disgraced Lightwood heir and his wayward beliefs from spreading. 

When Magnus had come to do the regular ward inspection, the Clave envoy started complaining. Questioning throughout the meeting on why the Head of the Institute needed the aid of the Downworlder. Asking if Alec was truly fit to lead the New York Institute. 

_ Nock the arrow. _

_ Draw the string back to the anchor point.  _

_ Release. _

**_Thunk._ **

Once again the arrow found itself nestled between the others.

After so many years of control and repression, archery has been Alec’s only escape. Solace from the questioning, accusing and tormenting voices that tend to plague him after any interactions with a Clave envoy.

_ Nock arrow. _

_ Draw to the anchor point. _

_ Release. _

**_Thunk._ **

After Magnus had finished his ward inspections he visited Alec’s office to report his work as usual. Except, this time his boyfriend was met with the judging and hateful gaze of the envoy through his whole report. The envoy even went as far as dismissing Magnus after his report, claiming he was actually here for work, unlike the warlock. 

_ Nock.  _

_ Draw. _

_ Release. _

**Thunk.**

Magnus had excused himself and before he could leave Alec’s reach the Shadowhunter pulled him back to kiss his cheek. Wishing him a good day and promised to see him at the loft later for their date. All while ignoring the envoy in the room glaring daggers at them. The New York Institute belonged and obeyed Alec and he wasn’t about to allow a guest of it, to dismiss his boyfriend. 

“So this is where you’ve run off to, my archer boy.” Magnus’ melodic voice broke through the forest line. 

Alec had known, even if it was an hour before their date, that Magnus would come to find him. It had become a ritual of sorts between the two. Magnus knew that Alec worked out his problems and frustrations through archery at times. He also knew that because of that Alec tended to injure himself from overdoing it. So like anything else with them a compromise was made. Magnus would allow Alec to continue his habit if Magnus could heal him afterward. 

“How about we get you patched up and we can order take out tonight?” 

Alec nodded silently and allowed his boyfriend to pull him to the portal. 


End file.
